


Days Off

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cuddle, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: Jinki have some days off from military and all he wanted was to see Minho.





	Days Off

The sound of the television was making company to Jinki who was sitting at the window looking down, lost in thought.

After weeks of hard work, he got five days off from the military and he was more than excited to go home, to finally see Minho, but the thing was that Minho was not there when he arrived, the apartment was empty as it has always been these days.

The thing was, they had finally bought an apartment for themselves, near Kibum’s and Taemin’s, so everyone could stay close even though they lived in different places. But as they were busy with the military, the place was empty as ever.

Minho had not answered the phone, too busy, and Jinki could understand, but even so, it was impossible not to be a bit upset about the situation. All he wanted to do was to see Minho, even if only for a few hours.

Lost in his own thoughts, Jinki did not hear the keys on the door, not even the door being opened. He did not hear the rumble of the heavy bag falling to the floor or the rustle of the uniform, but he definitely heard Minho calling for him.

Looking away from the window, he saw the younger man. “Minho-ah?” he asked with wide eyes.

“Hey, hyung.” Minho said standing in the middle of the room, a huge smile on his lips.

Quickly he rose from his sit, running into Minho’s arms and holding him tight, face pressed against the younger man’s shoulder and neck.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” he said, petting Jinki’s hair. “And I’m sorry I didn’t call you back.”

“It’s okay,” he said moving away from Minho’s arms just to be pulled back. Laughing, he began stroking the younger man’s back. “But how did you know I was home?”

“Kibum called me, a thousand times, and told me to go home. It was not easy but I got three days off.”

Jinki hummed. “That’s enough. I need to thank your commander for being kind.”

Minho laughed, releasing Jinki. “I’ve already done this.”

“Good. Are you hungry? I made lunch.”

“No,” Minho said taking Jinki’s hand. “Now the only thing I want to do is cuddle.”

“We can do this.” Jinki said chuckling.

It had been a long time since the last time Jinki had woken up surrounded by Minho’s scent, surrounded by the younger man’s arms and it made him feel loved, it felt so good.

Slowly Jinki left Minho’s arms and got up, taking a long shower, enjoying the silence of the apartment, humming a random song.

Fresh and clean, Jinki walked to the kitchen barefoot, the morning sun streaming through the living room window, lighting and warming the wooden floor. He had a serene smile on his lips.

Minho entered the kitchen minutes later, messy hair and shirtless. “Good Morning.” he murmured kissing Jinki’s cheek, arms wrapped around his waist.

“Morning. Did you sleep well?” he asked smiling, finishing pouring coffee in the cup.

Minho hummed holding Jinki a little tighter and putting his chin on his shoulder. “Like a baby.”

“Me too,” he said closing his eyes, taking advantage of the warmth of Minho’s body against his. “I miss my bed.”

The younger man then pulled away, a shocked expression on his face. “Did you miss the bed and not me? I can’t believe it,” he said shaking his head. “Maybe I should go back since no one wants me here.”

Jinki laughed loudly, kicking Minho who was leaning against the table, a hand on his heart and an expression of sadness on his face. “Of course I miss my bed, mainly because you’re in it.”

“Oh yeah? So we’re going to do that today, stay in bed all day.”

He raised his eyebrows, a small smile on his lips. “I thought you were going to see your parents today.”

“Tomorrow,” he said sitting on the chair and pulling Jinki to sit next to him. “It’s just the two of us today.”

“Is that right, soldier?”

“Yes sir.” he said loudly, saluting and making Jinki giggle.

“So come here.” he said pulling Minho by his shoulders and sliding a hand by his neck and hair. Minho wrapped his arms around Jinki, molding their lips together, humming in contempt.

They stayed like this for a while, in each other’s arms, simply enjoying each other’s company, the warmth of each other, the lips of each other.

Even if they soon had to go back to the army and be separated for a while, they both knew that soon they could go back to that house, go back to promote as SHINee again and the promise to stay there forever in that apartment, in those arms, was more than enough to leave their hearts full of love and expectation.


End file.
